Bard
The Bard is the heart of any adventuring party, capable of motivating even the most disheartened companion. They specialise in using instruments to play songs with a magical aura that can range from benefiting their own parties strength and stamina, to causing damage to their surrounding enemies. Bards have the greatest spell range of any of the arcane professions and are unrivalled in their flexibility and ability to fit into almost any situation. In a pinch they can act as a healer and even regenerate their parties mana but most commonly use their songs to slow their opponents attacks and speed up their own. Unfortunately this great flexibility does have a down side, Bards are unable to compete on an equal level with any profession that specialises in an area their songs cover. Due to their wide range of abilities and magical songs Bards are quite capable of adventuring alone but are for more effective in a party. Almost all of a Bard's songs have a generous area of effect, making them more efficient the greater number of members in the group. One of a Bards great abilities is being able to switch songs quickly and mix (known as 'twisting') their effects together; they are the only class capable of casting every spell in their repertoire almost instantly and using more than one spell in this way. The Bards most famous song is known as 'Selos', it grants the fastest movement rate of any spell or effect in the game and when used to full strength enables them to outrun even the fastest horses on Norrath. This kind of speed allows a Bard to 'kite', staying ahead of the pursuing creature and using another song to harm it as it follows. It can take a considerable amount of time for a Bard to finish a battle in this way but unlike many other classes they are able to fight multiple enemies at the same time. At high levels kiting is the only effective way for a Bard to gain combat experience alone and requires a great deal of space and concentration to perform. Bard Races Drakkin, Half Elf, Human, Vah Shir, Wood Elf Stats Bards make great use of their dexterity and it is essential for a Bard to have this statistic high in order to reliably control their instruments and in turn their songs. In addition a Bard must be charismatic to motivate and entertain, any effective example of their profession must have a high charisma to successfully perform their role. The songs a Bard plays in combat may have a calming or steadying effect to their own party but often have the opposite to the enemies they face. Bards fast attract the attention of even the stupidest of creatures and must wear highly protective armour to protect themselves when under attack. This armour is heavy, requiring a strong Bard to wear comfortably and still have space for loot and supplies. Investing in building strength and stamina is never time wasted and many Bards choose ability boosting equipment with this in mind.